


Room 410

by goodlookin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: Dean has Seth wrapped around his finger. Or maybe the other way around.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 33





	Room 410

"Get it, bro."

Seth came out of the daydream he was in. "What?"

Roman chuckles. "Your phone went off. There's a text that just says room 410?"

Seth flushes immediately and feigns fiddling with the radio dial. "What about it?"

"Are you gonna tell me who it is? I know you've been seeing someone."

When Seth doesn't answer, Roman leans his passenger seat back. "Fine. Lemme know if you want to tell me who in the company you're sleeping with. There's not that many it could be - I'm gonna figure it out."

He adjusts his neck pillow and closes his eyes. 

Seth quietly sings along to the radio.

* * *

Seth steps out of the shower. It had been a relatively short commute to the next city, but he was relieved Dean had left his room unlocked for him. His onscreen enemy wasn't there. Hopefully he was bringing back dinner.

As he’s toweling off, he hears the door click shut. He drops the towel and waits for Dean to find him.

Dean pushes the ajar door open. He stands there for a moment, drinking in Seth's wet hair clinging to his slender body. 

He crosses the bathroom in one stride, grips Seth's hips, and digs his fingers into the soft skin. "What a pretty boy," he purrs. 

Seth, groomed and trained, melts back into him. "Your pretty boy."

"That's damn right," Dean growls. "Has my baby been good this week?"

Seth nods. "I haven't touched myself since Daddy did in the locker room."

Dean brushes his fingertips over Seth's thighs, lower stomach, everywhere but where Seth is already hard as The Rock. He presses gentle kisses onto the back of his neck. "What does Seth want?"

"I want you to fuck my face, daddy," Seth whispers.

He can feel Dean smile into his neck. He's suddenly spun around, Dean using one hand to grab a handful of hair and the other gripping Seth's cock. Seth bucks into his hand immediately.

Dean rubs a thumb over Seth's head as he gives him a rough, wet neck kiss that quickly turns into a hard bite. A groan rises from the back of Seth's throat, again thrusting into his fist.

Dean pushes Seth down to his knees. Seth obediently opens his mouth, as chastely as he would receive Holy Communion.

Seth wraps his lips around the end of Dean's cock and gives a slow bob. Dean looks down at him, gathering his hair out of the way.

"Touch yourself, baby."

Seth wraps a hand around his cock and the other around Dean's. He chooses a rhythm he can savour, while Dean mutters under his breath.

"What a fucking slut. Such a pretty boy, with a pretty mouth who knows how to use it. And I'm the only one who gets to put their cock in you."

He suddenly grips the back of his head, and Seth instinctively relaxes his jaw. "Say please."

"Please fuck my face," Seth moans around Dean's cock.

Dean thrusts balls deep into Seth's throat. His trained throat opens and he quickly strokes his own member as Dean roughly thrusts in and out. He looks up at Dean, whose head has fallen back.

Dean pauses long enough to order him to stop touching himself before fucking his face even harder. The heavenly choking noises coming from Seth would raise in pitch the tighter Dean pulls his hair.

He pulls Seth up to his feet before pushing him onto the bed, slapping his ass to tell him to spread his legs. Seth wordlessly sticks his ass in the air, playfully looking back at Dean. His hair is already a mess, face pink, eyes glazed over with oxytocin.

Dean slaps him again. "Face down."

Seth puts his head down on the blanket, inhaling sharply as Dean pours cold lube on his opening. He spreads the lube in a circle with his thumb, gently pushing him open. Seth whines quietly as he thumbed him open, finally lining his cock up.

"Baby?"

"Yes, please," Seth breathes out as he stretches his ass towards Dean as much as he can. "Please, daddy."

Dean grips his hips and slams into him. Seth arches up with a low cry, but can't help but push his ass back even further. Dean gives a few slow, hard thrusts before setting his pace. Seth's constant moan bounces with each thrust.

"You feel so fucking good," Seth whines.

Dean grabs his hair again, fucking even harder in response. Dean leans down, biting his outstretched neck. 

"Is that all you got?" Seth cries out.

Dean answers the dare, licking a strip of Seth's neck before biting down. Seth lets out a mangled groan, his body convulsing with pain and pleasure. Dean laps up the trickles of blood rolling down. 

"Jesus, Dean, you're gonna turn me gay."

Seth gasps, the pace becoming primally frantic. 

Dean laughs. "Nah, you know why?"

He slides his hand back around Seth's cock. 

"No other guy'll ever fuck you this good," he purrs into his ear.

That pushes Seth over the edge. He loudly groans Dean's name, intermingling it with expletives.

Dean, as much as he'd like to say he has more control, also unravels listening to Seth and finishes in his ass. He slowly pulls out and collapses onto the bed, and Seth quickly joins him.

Seth can feel cum and lube dripping out his ass but honestly couldn't care less. He nuzzles his face into Dean's neck.

Dean pulls him tight against his chest. “How are you, baby?”

“I love you,” Seth whispers sleepily. 

Dean pauses stroking his back for a moment. He kisses him on the forehead and closes his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 7 of self-isolation. Hoping to write more with all the time on my hands. If you liked it, leave me a comment about what you want me to write and if you liked it. Stay safe, stay healthy. Love you all!


End file.
